


Potions Master

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ichabbie Valentine, Love Potion/Spell, Partners to Lovers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Someone in Sleepy Hollow is mixing up love potions for the holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My final contribution for the 2017 Ichabbie Valentine's Day Event. Not quite all the way smut but close. I can only do so much! I am also not an expert on spells and potions but this is SH we're talking about. How much research did they ever do?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“Step away from one another!” Jenny cried out as she ran into the archives. 

“You two can't be together for at least 24 hours!” Joe exclaimed as he followed right behind her, sliding to a stop before careening into his girlfriend. 

Abbie and Crane both looked up from the books they were reading at separate tables, surprised at the interruption. Abbie had worked all day at the FBI field office while Crane researched the latest evil to visit Sleepy Hollow. She was now assisting him, trying to figure out what was causing a number of the residents of the village to act peculiar all morning. 

“What's going on?” Abbie asked. 

“When I did a more research out in the field, I found out a little more about that new coffee shop you love so much, Abbie,” Jenny said. Both Abbie and Crane had hot cups of coffee from 'Hollow Grounds' sitting on each of their tables. They both looked at the cups and then at Jenny, encouraging her to continue. “Did you get the Valentine's Day special?” 

“Yes,” Abbie and Crane answered at the same time. 

“The double-trouble cappuccino?” 

“Yes,” they said again. 

“It's a love potion,” Joe said, kind of smirking. 

“A new coven moved into town and they opened a coffee shop to make some cash. We were able to trace all the weird occurrences back to the special they sold yesterday and today. And look! You're drinking it!” Jenny said, shaking her head. 

“It's some pretty potent stuff. Those who share a cup out of the same batch of beans are strangely drawn to each other. Thankfully, it hasn't caused too much damage. Most people have gone to their own homes or were already together so they just took advantage of the day. But then there's the two of you,” Joe said. He gave Crane a disappointed look – as if Crane should have done something by now about the status of his relationship with Abbie. 

“You're surely jesting, yes?” Crane asked, waiting for Jenny to crack and admit she this was some prank on her part. 

“I'm afraid I'm not,” Jenny said. 

“None of that matters. We're adults. We're capable of being around each other without anything happening – love potion or not. We're partners. A lot of people find our relationship refreshing,” Abbie said. Crane rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. Joe nodded at him in sympathy. 

“Right. Anyway, you can come spend the night with me. Or Crane can spend the night with Joe in the cabin,” Jenny said. 

“Don't you two want to spend Valentine's night together? Dinner? Drinks? Love? All those things?” Abbie asked. 

“We had plans but this is more important,” Joe said. 

“Absolutely not. You must not cancel your romantic rendezvous on our account. We will be fine... by the way... what is this concoction supposed to do to those who imbibe it?” Crane asked. 

“It will make you confess things to your one true love. Or at least whomever it is you think is your one true love at that moment. We're still a little fuzzy about the whole process and what happens but it is potent,” Jenny said. 

“The two of you can go and enjoy your date. We'll be okay. I promise,” Abbie said, shooing Jenny and Joe toward the door. 

“I'll call you later to make sure, okay?” Jenny asked before Abbie gave her the final push. 

“We will be fine,” Abbie said once more and then she said goodbye to her sister and Joe. She turned to Crane and gave him a little eye roll. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then he closed it again. “Love potion. Seriously.”

“You have seen such things in action before. Spells – even sounds – that have made people act strangly,” Crane said, wondering why Abbie was dismissing this so easily. 

“Crane, we'll be fine,” Abbie said. 

He wasn't sure what she meant by 'fine' in this case. Fine in it didn't matter what happened? Fine in that she felt nothing for him and this certainly wasn't going to drive her over the edge? Fine could mean so many things. And that's the part that bothered him. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Abbie wasn't sure why she was standing over a sleeping Crane, staring at him and thinking these things. Like he had said earlier, she knew there were spells that could make people do things. She had been a victim of a few of them in their time as Witnesses. But a love potion? It would have to effect both of them and he was all curled up in his bed, snoring. Did he really feel nothing? If not, why all those home-cooked dinners and looks and sad glances when she would tell him she was working with Danny? 

“I know you're standing there. What's the matter, Lieutenant?” Crane asked, causing Abbie to jump. How long had he known she was there? He had been so still. He had just been snoring softly. He sat up in his bed and patted the spot beside him. “Talk to me.” 

“I was just thinking,” Abbie said, sitting on the side of his bed. 

“About?” he asked. He had wanted to go and talk to her earlier but forced himself to go to sleep. In that sleep, his dreams had been... vivid. That was one word to describe them. Vivid and filled with the Lieutenant.

“What are we?” Abbie asked with a nervous laugh. 

“Earlier you said we were partners. Witnesses, I suppose. I assumed that meant we are nothing more although I always assumed we were friends, too,” Crane answered carefully. He didn't know where this was going and he certainly didn't want to ruin what they had by crossing some boundary she didn't want him to cross. 

“I'm often sure you're not only my friend but you're my best friend,” Abbie admitted. She was glad he was behind her and couldn't see her face. She didn't want to share too much but yet, here she was, on the edge of his bed telling him things. 

“And you are mine. More so than anyone else has ever been before,” Crane confessed. Abbie nodded her head, realizing that this meant she was more of a friend to him than his deceased wife ever was. That meant a lot to her for she firmly believed the person you married should be your best friend. She wasn't sure she believed in soulmates but she did believe in that. 

“I just don't want us to do something rash because of someone's idea of a prank or a way to show their power. I want us to be... us,” Abbie said. 

“And I accept us as us in whatever form you want us to be. Friends. Partners. More. It's up to you, Abbie. It's up to us... not some coven good at making cappuccinos. Their pastries are most excellent, too, by the way. I hope we don't have to give up going there,” Crane said. He reached out in the dim light and put his hand on Abbie's shoulder before he settled back down on his side of the bed. 

“We can continue going there but I think we better go have a little talk with them in the morning. Let them know we're watching them. A love potion in the coffee is one thing but if they start bringing forth things, then it becomes more of our problem,” Abbie said, sighing and getting comfortable. 

Somehow, she was now resting beside him in bed, his arm wrapped around her, both of them staring at the ceiling and lost in deep thought. 

“Maybe I'm just scared,” Abbie said. 

“Of the coffee?” Crane asked. 

“No. Of us. Seriously, Crane, we are bound together by a power we don't understand and this can't be broken. If we... you know... and it doesn't work out? What then? We'll have to work together anyway and I know how uncomfortable that can be. I keep learning it every day,” Abbie said. Crane moved quickly so he was propped up on an elbow and looking down at her. 

“Nothing would ever come in between us. I'm sure of it. No matter what we are to each other. Friends. Partners. Lovers,” he said, the last word so hushed and soft that it made her shiver. “We will never end.”

“But–” 

“Of this I am most certain,” he said. He wasn't sure why, but he leaned down and kissed her. He prayed that it had nothing to do with any potion he had consumed earlier. He hoped that this had to do with the two of them discussing this thing that had been between them for a while now. 

She kissed him back, her hand going to his face and moving him closer. Her mouth opening under his. She tasted sweeter than he ever imagined she would. He slid one hand lower, cupping a breast in his palm and oh, it felt so nice, especially when she arched into his touch. He grew bolder and reached under the shirt she had worn to bed and felt her warm, round flesh and her nipple harden under his touch. All the while her tongue danced around his mouth and he was intoxicated. 

Abbie could feel him grow hard against her hip. He only had on his nightshirt and she knew he wore nothing underneath. It would be so easy... but instead, for now, she let him touch her. His one hand moved from her breast and lower, across her abdomen. He didn't quite have the nerve to reach in her pajama bottoms but he did part her thighs and touched her through the thin cotton. She drew away from his kiss so she could look into his eyes and try to fathom what was going through his mind, if anything. 

He stared at her for the longest time, his hand working at her through the fabric of her bottoms as if they were two kids making out and afraid of getting caught. She knew she should stop this but it really felt good. She wanted more than just her own fingers in the dark. She wanted him...

They were both breathless and she took his hand and showed him he could go wherever he wanted. He did, sliding under the cotton fabric and touching her. He licked his lips and she shuddered against his touch. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“We can't do more than this,” she said, shaking her head. “Not until we know that potion is out of our systems.”

He thought he should stop doing what he was doing now anyway but the way she closed her eyes and moaned made it impossible for him to quit. She was so wet and hot and he moved lower and slid some fingers into her and that made her moan all the more. 

It had been a long, long while since he had touched a woman. Several lifetimes ago to be precise. And he knew he should stop but he couldn't stop and for a second he was worried that he was being driven by some stupid coffee drink and not his own desires but something deep down inside of him knew better. He wanted to please her. 

He was surprised when she reached out and pulled his nightshirt up, her small hand going to his cock. She wrapped her palm around it, her thumb swirling around the bit of fluid that had formed at the tip. Abbie wasn't sure why she did it but if she was going to cross this line and come in front of him, she was taking him with her. 

It wasn't much longer and she was coming, the dimly lit room growing incredibly bright as her body had wave after wave of spasms, his fingers drawing more and more out of her. She cried out loudly and they both laughed together, enjoying the moment. He came a few seconds later, his nightshirt catching most of the mess. Abbie wiped her hand on it. 

“Thanks,” he said sarcastically. “More laundry.”

“You can only blame yourself,” she said with a grin, settling in beside him. 

“True,” he said. 

“I think... for tonight... we should stop at that,” she reiterated. He knew he was spent for a while anyway. He was an old man, after all. “We will go to the coffee shop in the morning. Get the low down. Then we'll discuss this further.” 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea,” he said, hoping she wasn't going to leave his side. 

But she did, disappearing from his bed as quickly as she had shown up. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Abbie and Crane arrived at the Hollow Grounds coffee shop soon after they opened but not before the early morning rush descended. By the time they could finally talk to the manager, a young woman in her 20s with a shock of hot pink running through her dark curls and a name tag that stated that she was Maeve, Abbie had counted no less than 35 cups of coffee going out the front door. 

“I told that other woman yesterday that we weren't going to add the secret ingredient anymore,” Maeve said. “She and that other guy let us know not to mess around in this town.”

“Wise advice,” Crane said, nodding his head while looking over at the pastries in the display case. 

“But between you and me, any double-trouble cappuccinos we sold after 2 p.m.? Didn't have any magic beans added to the brew. We ran out early,” Maeve said with a shrug. 

Crane looked away from the croissants and at Abbie. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. They could have... they didn't have to stop last night because they were worried it wasn't them but some coffee brew. It was all them. 

“Lieutenant, might I suggest we take a half dozen of these doughnuts and two lattes and return home for the remainder of the day?” Crane said, his lips curling into a playful smile. 

“Yeah,” Abbie said, smiling back. “Hey, make it a whole dozen of those doughnuts... and put two extra shots of espresso in one of those coffees. He's going to need all the energy he can get to survive today.”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The End


End file.
